Worlds
by Dragon Raptyr
Summary: "Don't mistake my cowardice for incompetence, Mr. Hero. there's a lot more going on here than meets the eye." Contains spoilers for A Link Between Worlds. A collection of oneshots, mostly concerning the backstory of the Lorulean characters.
1. Introduction

Sorry about the error with the chapter. It's all fixed now. Thanks to the anonymous guest who alerted me to the problem!

* * *

I thought about a couple of ways to do this, to tell my take on Ravio's backstory. Then I read a collection of oneshots starring Link and Tetra. (I'm sorry that I can't recall the author, but I believe that it was called complement.) That inspired me to do something similar here. I'm also using the 100 themes prompt, just to give myself a basic direction for what to write about.

Please note that I do not own anything, and the stories presented herein are strictly non-canon.

I'll be jumping around a bit in the timeline, so expect to see the characters at various ages. I'm not sure if I'll write anyone as adults yet, that'll have to wait and see where the prompts take me. In terms of pairings: I'm not someone who writes romance a lot, but I can definitely see some sparks between Hilda and Ravio. Don't expect anything more than brief kisses, though.

* * *

"It's you, then?" Yuga stared disdainfully at the small boy cowering at his feet. "I can't believe this. A worm like you is supposed to be Lorule's chosen hero? What a waste of my time."

The queen gave a long look at her advisor. "That's enough out of you, Yuga. Lorule is falling apart at the seams. We cannot afford to be picky." The queen knelt down, laying a gentle hand on the boy's head. "Come, child. You have a great destiny ahead of you."

The boy looked up, drying tears on his sleeve. "Can't I just have an ordinary destiny ma'am? I'm not brave enough to be a hero."

"Bravery will come, young one." The queen soothed. "For now, my daughter needs a friend. Will you oblige?"

Yuga hovered behind the queen. Surreptitiously, he drew a finger across his throat, making sure that the boy could see the gesture.

The boy's eyes widened, and he nodded quickly. "Yes miss, certainly! I'll do whatever you ask!"

The queen smiled and stood. Picking the boy up, she turned to Yuga. "Could you please fetch Hilda? I'd like her to meet her new playmate."

Yuga bit back a snarl and stomped off through the trees. The queen turned back to the boy in her arms. "Now, child. Tell me a bit more about yourself. Where are your parents?"

The boy shrugged. "I dunno. I think they became thieves or something." He scratched his head. "Sorry miss."

"That's alright." The queen soothed. "What about you? Are you a thief?"

The boy looked uneasy at that. "Sometimes I run errands for the thieves' guild. And I can pick locks too. Is that a bad thing?"

The queens simply gave a smile. "I would be more surprised if you couldn't." She said. "It may come in useful one day."

"Ahem" the queen turned around. Yuga had returned, a sour look on his face. Giving a low bow, he sneered at the queen. "Your daughter."

A black haired girl in a fine dress stood at his side, clutching to the man's pant leg. The queen put the boy down, beckoning to her daughter. "Come here, Hilda. I've found a playmate for you."

Hilda detached herself from Yuga, looking at the boy curiously. "Who is he mama?"

"He is the destined hero of Lorule, although that's something that he'll have to grow into. For now, he will be your friend."

Hilda wandered over, circling around the boy curiously. The boy shrank into himself, watching her nervously. "How old are you?" She asked him. "I'm six!"

He rocked back and forth a little. "Five." He mumbled. "Sorry." He gave a yelp as she grabbed his hands, tugging him forward.

"Come on!" she grinned. "We are going to play every game that I can think of! So say I, Hilda of Lorule!"

The boy tipped his head to one side at that. "So say you?"

She nodded. "Yep! I'm a princess, so you have to do what I say!" she looked at him again. "By the way," she added. "What is your name?"

The boy looked down at the ground. "Everyone just calls me boy. You can call me that too."

Hilda shook her head. "You have a real name, right? I want to call you that! Besides, what about when you grow up? Am I supposed to call you 'Man'?" she asked imperiously.

The boy shrugged. "I guess not."

"Then tell me your name. Your real name."

"Ravio." The boy muttered.

"So you're Ravio?" Asked Hilda. As the boy nodded nervously again, the girl smiled. "Well Ravio. You're my friend now. That means that we can play lots of games, and you get to live with us!"

Ravio nodded again. "Okay." He mumbled.

The queen watched the two children fondly. "Hilda and Ravio. I'm glad they're getting along." She looked at Yuga, who was standing beside her, looking sour at the whole scene. "Something wrong Yuga?"

The man waved off her concern. "Nothing that your majesty need worry herself over. I was just noting how disgusting that boy is. Is he truly the chosen hero? I was expecting someone a bit more fetching."

The queen nodded. "There can be no doubt. I have been looking for him ever since Hilda was born. Ever since I found you. The three of you are bound by destiny, Yuga. Rarely is one born without the others. This will be a time of great change for Lorule. I can feel it."

Yuga gave a sniff. "Goody."

* * *

Yuga is surprisingly fun to write. He's just so despicable, and despises everyone. He's barely civil, looks down on everyone, and thinks of them as nothings. Even royalty.

If you have any ideas for prompts, feel free to share them. I'm working through the 100 themes prompt, but it you give me a good idea, I'll probably deviate from that path.

Anyway, enjoy! I've got more writing to do!


	2. Complicated

I've actually had this chapter written for a while. But classes caught up to me, and I was rewatching a bunch of stuff. On the bright side, I discovered a really good idea for this fic! You'll see it in a later chapter.

* * *

"Why is this castle so complicated?" Ravio leapt to a platform, trying hard not to fall in the lava below them. Hilda chuckled, right behind him.

"It's been this way since the Triforce was destroyed. Don't worry, you get used to it."

Ravio winced, looking at the molten rock that was inches away from his feet. "You mean a death trap that defies all laws of physics and really should have killed us by now?" he asked. "Because somehow, this isn't very comforting, you know."

Hilda shrugged, balancing atop an orb switch, waiting for the platform. "You're the one who wanted to go the long way." She remarked. "I could have just teleported us upstairs."

Ravio shook his head. "Last time we did that, I threw up on Yuga's slippers." The boy shuddered. "That's not something I want to repeat. I thought he was going to kill me!"

"He wouldn't" Hilda assured him. "Mama would pound him flat for that. You're too important to be killed."

"Not very comforting." Ravio muttered. He leapt into open air, digging his fingers into one of the grates above. Carefully, he swung himself onto the nearby ledge, staring down at Hilda. "After all, I'm still not hero material."

"I wouldn't say that." Hilda stood on top of one of the hookshot pillars, reaching for a light fixture to use as a foothold. "You bested those monsters last week, right? You're a great fighter."

Ravio shrugged, watching her progress. He reached out, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "That doesn't make me a hero. I freeze every time I try to stand up to someone. I feel like I'm going to faint or throw up, all at the same time. Face it Hilda, I'm just a big coward."

"You stand up to me all the time though." She pointed out. "That's why we're here, after all."

Ravio leaned back against the wall. "That's complicated. You're my friend and I know you, so that makes it easier. And anyway, I've never really stood up to you before. There hasn't been a reason for me to. If I had to, I probably couldn't."

Hilda watched him carefully for a moment. "Let's keep going." She said at last. "We still have a long way to go."

* * *

These are going to vary in length. This one ended up being a bit short. Still no option for adding Ravio and Hilda to the character list, sadly.


End file.
